Experiment
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: Mikey is captured and it's up to his brothers to save him. But can they do it before it's too late?
1. Taken

Mikey flipped easily on to the guardrail and over the Dragon's head. He used the Dragon's surprise against him, delivering a swift and painful blow to the back of his head. The Dragon dropped like a rock, and Mikey took the time to mentally pat himself for a job well done. It was rare that his brother's weren't with him while he was on the surface.

After Leo had come back from his journey, they all preferred to stay together, wanting to know where the other was. He'd just gone to grab some groceries as they'd been running low, and had just happened to come across the Dragons.

They had been gathered in the alley, pulling money out of an obviously stolen truck. He'd watched them for a bit before he had actually interfered.

He sat on the edge of the railing, his trademark grin on his face. "I am so telling Raphie and the others 'bout this when I get home."

The bat to the back of his head was unexpected, knocking Mike to ground below.

Mikey sat up, rubbing the spot he'd been struck. When he pulled his hand away there was blood. He looked around for his attacker, but his vision was becoming blurry. _'What hit me?'_

A painful shock went through him and he was out before he hit the ground.

"You think he's out?" a voice asked.

Another one came from the first one's side. "Yeah, definitely out. The boss was right, they did fall for the money trick."

"Of course they did. You know they gotta act like heroes and all that, but let's get him back to the boss before he wakes up."

The second voice agreed before they picked up Mikey's prone form.

* * *

Leo moved silently and accurately through the newest kata they'd learned. It was silent in the lair, especially without Mikey there.

"Isn't Mike a little late?" Raph asked from his spot at the TV.

Don looked up from his current project, "A bit, but you know Mikey, always getting distracted. I don't think we have any real reason to worry unless he's gone for more than an hour."

"I guess you're right." Raph shrugged and went back to his game. With Mikey out of the lair he was free to play it without any interruptions.

"If he isn't back soon though, we should go look for him." Leo finished his kata and looked over to Donny as he spoke,

Don's eyes flicked up to Leo for a second before they returned to what he was doing. "I just said he'll be fine, but yeah you're right, we'll go look for him if he doesn't show."

Leo nodded and sheathed his katana before heading towards the shower.

* * *

'_Augh, where am I?' _Mikey opened his eyes and peered around the room. He could see vague shapes, but nothing was really coming into focus.

He tried moving his arms but found that they were bound. He soon discovered the same was for his legs. "Just what the shell happened?"

"Good, the turtle is awake." A dark voice spoke.

Mikey focused his blurred vision on the shape that had stepped into the room. After he focused for a second, his vision soon became clear. "Bishop!"

'_But I'm sure those were the Dragons… does he work with them now?_ The thought ran through his head.

Bishop walked fully into the room, stopping in front of Mikey. "You sound surprised Michelangelo, is something the matter?"

There was mock concern in his voice.

Mikey frowned. Just how was he supposed to get out of this?

"Your brother's won't find you if that's what you're hoping for. We're at a remote location."

He could tell by Bishop's voice that the man was enjoying this. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious dear Michelangelo? I want to dissect you."

It was said with such obviousness it made Mike shudder. He watched as Bishop left the room, seeming to have lost interest for the moment.

He leaned his head back against the wall. "Now what?"

* * *

Raph paused his game and glanced up at the clock. A frown found it's way across his face. "Mikey's still not back yet. Don?"

"Yeah, I'm getting worried too." Don stood up from his finished project and made his way over to his computer. "I'll see if I can track his shell cell."

His fingers flew quickly over the keys, typing things Raph could never even think to comprehend. Soon a green screen popped up, but there were no markers.

"That's strange, there's no signal. Even if it was off it would at least tell me his location." Don frowned.

Leo soon walked into the room. "Find him?"

"No, it's like he's just disappeared."

Leo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "We'll find him Donny. Let's go out and look for him."

Don pushed away from his computer and stood up. "Yeah, let's go."

The three turtles headed towards the exit of the lair and up to the surface.

* * *

Bishop had come back into the room later on. Mikey wasn't exactly sure how long he'd already been there.

The needle that was held in Bishop's hand made Mike back into the wall. He wasn't going to stab him with that, was he?

"Don't worry turtle, it won't hurt me at all."

A maniac smirk had crossed him Bishop's face, and the needle came flying down.

Mikey screamed in pain as the needle entered his skin. His blood was drawn roughly before the needle was removed. Bishop didn't bother cleaning the wound he made, and instead left in a hurry.

'_Most likely to study what he just took.' _Mike hissed in pain as the wound on his shoulder stung.

"You'll be okay Mike, just hang in there." He whispered this to himself in hope, knowing that if he gave up it would only satisfy the monster who had taken him.

"Come on bros, hurry…"


	2. Discovery

Mikey lay against the wall within his cell, still in the same position he'd been left in before. It wasn't like he could really move anyways. He sighed and leaned his head back and focused on the ceiling. Bishop had said he wanted to dissect him, but if that was so, why hadn't he done it yet?

'_That guy probably wants to do it piece by piece…'_ Mikey shuddered.

His gaze snapped to the door when it creaked open and Bishop stepped in once more.

"Hello Michelangelo, how are you doing ?"

Mikey growled at the casual tone in Bishop's voice, and glared at him.

"Quite a look you have there. Are you angry with me?" Bishop smirked, showing he didn't really care how Mikey felt about him.

"I do have some good news for you though. I've decided to let your brother's join us."

Mikey's gaze remained steady, not showing the slight fear he felt for them.

"I've figured that having more than one experiment would be better, just in case one of you dies." He laughed and left the room.

"What was that, a social visit?" Mike snorted in annoyance.

'_Guys… don't get caught.'_

_

* * *

_

Leo stopped on the edge of a building, looking at the area below. "Mike was definitely here."

He had spotted Mikey's nunchaku hanging out of one of the trash bins. "They weren't very careful, whoever they were."

He jumped down, landing in a crouch, Don and Raph right behind him.

Leonardo picked up Mikey's nunchaku, a frown on his face. He looked over to Donatello when he heard him growl. "What is it Donny?"

Don held up a swab he'd taken, blood clearly shown on the tip. "I have no doubt that this is Mikey's… but who attacked him?"

Raph stepped forward, his hands resting on top of his sai. "I'll tell ya who. Pro'lly the Dragons." He gestured over at a ripped piece of cloth, the purple Dragon standing out on the front.

"But why Mikey?" Don looked down.

"They might be after all of us, but Mikey was alone." Leonardo looked over at Raphael. "None of us are going up alone until we find him."

Raph hated how Leo only spoke to him, but held his tongue. He'd show Leo _after _they found their brother. "Whatever Leo."

Donny ran his hand lightly across the uplifted tire tracks in the mud. His eyes travelled around the area, blocking out the sound of his arguing brothers. As he went along he saw both footprints and tire tracks. He stood up, "Come on guys, quit fighting. I think I may have gotten a lead."

Leo and Raph glared at each other slightly before looking away. "Alright Don, is there anything else you need?"

"I need to go back down to the lair and use my computer. I think I may be able to track him by cross referencing…" He trailed off at Raph's blank look.

Don sighed, "I'll find him, let's just put it that way."

"Much better, now let's go already." Raph growled.

They turned and headed back towards the lair.

* * *

Mikey jumped slightly when he heard a voice echo in the room. "I hope you do survive this, I wouldn't want to lose a prime subject just yet."

He was about to ask what Bishop meant, but a hissing sound came and soon gas was pouring into the room. Mike's cuffs retreated back into the wall and he fell forward.

He jumped up as soon as he was released and raced towards the door. Mikey jumped up and did a spinning kick into the door, hoping to knock it off it's hinges. He was sent flying back by an electrical current, and his scream died in his throat.

Mikey pushed himself back up, but as he did so a wave of dizziness washed over him. _'What exactly is going on…?'_

Bishop smirked from his vantage point above. "Looks like it's doing its job."

"It's this stupid gas." Mikey whispered, looking around at the small vents shooting it into the room. His reactions had slowed and he could barely move, and he soon fell to his knees before falling on his side.

'_I can't move… damnit!'_

_

* * *

_

Donatello quickly typed some things into his computer and after about ten minutes a map of the city popped up, three locations were marked.

"I ran a diagnostic on the evidence I found and also filtered in the type of vehicle it was by the tires. Mike's location is narrowed down to these three locations. Just give me a few more minutes and I can narrow it down to just one."

Leonardo nodded, "You do what you need to Don, we know we can count on you."

Raphael crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "When I get my hands on whoever hurt 'im, I'll destroy them."

"Yes, we will Raph." Leo could only agree.

They both looked up when Don stood up, his chair falling to the floor with a clatter. "I've found him!"

They all looked at each other and nodded, before taking off out of the sewers and after Don.

"We'll bring you back Mike, I promise." Leo whispered, the quiet sound echoing in the dark and narrow tunnels.

Don led them topside and pointed at a dot far off in the sea. "He's on that island over there. I've already got the shell sub set up and ready. It's waiting for us at the docks."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Leo jumped from his spot before taking off, being closely followed by his two brother's.

As soon as they were in the shell sub, they were going to bring their brother home.


	3. Infiltration

Mikey slowly blinked his eyes open, but soon shut them in pain as the light rushed in. What had happened after that gas had knocked him out?

He looked around the room and saw that he wasn't in the same one as before. This one looked _much _different than the other one.

He found himself laying on a table and unable to move anything but his head. "Now this is just great."

"That's exactly what this is Michelangelo. But more than that, it's marvelous."

Mikey turned his head to see Bishop walking into the room.

"Thanks to your _cooperation_, we were able to pull your genetic mutation strands out of the blood. In short, we can create a multitude of clones." He laughed.

"Dude, that's so not cool." Mikey frowned. "Although, more me's would be awesome, I don't think I want them working for you."

Bishop's laughter stopped. "Oh, but you don't have a choice dear specimen."

"I'm not your _specimen_ Bishop. Once my brother's find me, you'll regret it." Mike growled.

"That's exactly what we want." Bishop smiled and walked out of the room, his laughter trailing behind him.

Mikey sighed, "I hate crazy scientists."

* * *

Leo and the others ran, making quick progress across the rooftops. They were nearly at the docks.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry. Who knows what's happening to Mike right now." Leo frowned.

Raphael and Donatello nodded., and they soon picked up their pace. They were flying across the rooftops even faster than before.

Within minutes they had reached the docks. Don was quick to open the hatch of the Shell Sub, and was at the controls in a second, his fingers flying across the keypad.

Leo and Raph were inside as well.

Don pressed one final button. "Sit down guys, we're about to go pretty quickly."

The other two turtles nodded and did as they were told. Donny grabbed the handles and slammed his foot on to the gas. The shell sub made a strange whirring noise before it shot forward, surprising Raph and Leo.

It sped through the water and towards the building that Don had showed them before.

"ETA is ten minutes. Hang on until then Mike." Don concentrated on the path ahead.

* * *

Mikey stared up at the ceiling in silence. Ever since he'd been gassed in that room, he was having trouble feeling anything at all. His head felt fuzzy, and he could hardly feel any of his other appendages. He only _hoped_ it was because they were currently strapped down to the table.

He tried to wiggle his fingers, but felt nothing. Toes. Nothing.

Mike growled in frustration. What exactly had that gas done to him! He could still see and speak, his head was fine. It just seemed that everything else, wasn't.

His eyes roamed the room, trying to figure a way out of his current predicament. Why did Bishop want to create clones anyways?

Don had stopped the shell sub underwater and was passing oxygen tanks to his brother's.

"If we approach from here we'll be less noticeable."

Leo nodded and grabbed the mask, Raph doing the same.

"Ya sure they won't see us Don?" Raph asked.

"I'm ninety five percent sure…." Donny trailed off.

Raph growled. "Whaddya mean ninety five? What happened to the other five?"

Leo sighed, "Raph, give it up. We can't be one hundred percent sure of anything right now."

"We can be _one hundred_ percent sure that they've got Mikey, so shut it Fearless."

Raph was angry, as could be seen with the way his hands had clenched around his sai.

"We'll get him back Raph, but you need to calm down and think." Leo spoke calmly.

Raphael growled in anger but nodded anyways. "Then let's get goin'. We've wasted enough time here already."

He pressed the button to open the shell sub's door. Once it opened and the water level steadied, he jumped in, followed by Don and then Leo.

They quickly swam towards the base of the island.

Raph surfaced first and pulled himself up on the land. He turned and waited for his brothers.

Leo stood up and pulled the tank off before discarding it.

Don was the last to surface. He looked up to Leo. "We made it to the island, but now it's time to get into there."

Donny pointed to a large building with large sections of the wall carved into strange symbols.

"Mike's in there?"

"Yes he is Raph, now let's go." Don nodded before taking off. He made sure to move quickly but silently. Just because it was a remote island, didn't mean that there were no guards.

* * *

Mikey let a quiet sigh escape his lips. He'd had the last little while to just lay here and think. From what he could see, there was only one way out of this room, and that was through the doors.

There was a five second delay before the lock became active, but he couldn't do much with his body strapped to a table.

"When the guys find me I'll have to let them know."

He lay on table in silence once more as Bishop entered the room, a giddy smile on his face. It was out of place on the face of that man.

"I have even more good news for you. Your brothers will soon be joining us here."

Mike's eyes narrowed as Bishop continued on.

"They thought they were so smart using an underwater passage, but they should know someone like me is ready for anything. Today will be your last day as brothers, and your last day alive!" Bishop smiled and left the room, placing Mikey in the silence once more.

Once he'd left, Mikey frowned. How had Bishop found them out so easily? Did he really have every pathway monitored?

"Be careful guys…" The quiet whisper escaped his lips before he was plunged into the dark as the lights in the room went off.

Just what was going on?


	4. Explosion

**A/N: I don't usually put these in my stories. :P But I just wanted to wish a Happy Birthday to Puldoh! ^^ She's one of my favourite authors on this site. So this chapter is dedicated to you my dear. :D**

* * *

"I thought ya said Mike was 'ere… where're all the guards?" Raph hissed, his eyes darting around the empty halls. He was antsy, his senses on edge. This wasn't right, it shouldn't be so silent. If the Dragons had Mikey, he'd kill them.

There was a quiet sigh before the brainiac spoke up. "He's here Raph. The guards are probably further in. There's no point in guarding this part of the building when nothing important is in sight."

"Both of you need to keep quiet." Leonardo whispered, his eyes narrowed. Even though there were no guards present, he wasn't going to risk getting them caught when they could avoid it.

"Shut it 'Fearless', I don't need ya harpin' down my back." Raphael glared at his older brother, his voice coming out in a hiss.

"I don't know what you guys are doin', but I'm here for Mikey. Anyone who gets in my way is goin' down."

"I know that Raph, but we don't need to fight anyone right now, don't bring a fight to us when it can be avoided. How would you feel if we needed to fight to save Mikey, and someone got the jump on you because you were tired?"

Leonardo checked around a corner, making sure no one was there before he continued on, letting his brother think about what he had said. He was satisfied when all he received was a grunt of affirmation. At least Raph had understood why he was trying to keep everyone quiet.

Donatello's hand reached over his shoulder and grabbed his bo, and pulled it out of its holder from his back. With a hard swing the guard was out cold before he could even make a sound. No one was getting in the way of their little brother's rescue.

"You guys, this doesn't feel like Dragon territory. I don't think they have him, someone else must."

"Astute as always Donatello." A familiar voice came on to the intercom, resounding throughout the room.

The reactions were instantaneous. Leo and Raph both quickly drew their weapons from their backs and were soon shell to shell with Don. Their eyes danced around the small area, looking for the source of the voice.

"Unfortunately I couldn't take the time to come and meet you personally, so I'll be nice and lead you to my little fort."

"Where's Mikey , Bishop!" Raph's amber eyes narrowed in anger. Bishop was keeping him from his brother, he didn't have time for this man's games.

"Why Raphael, you haven't changed at all. Just as impatient as always." Bishop easily danced around the question, not giving them the satisfaction of an answer.

This didn't sit well with Raphael at all. "Answer me!"

"Raph, cool it!" Leo frowned, understanding his brother's anger, but they couldn't handle the situation like this.

Raphael shot a glare at Leo before falling silent.

Leonardo glanced over towards one of the cameras. "I know you can see us Bishop. I'll tell you this right now. If Mikey is hurt in any way, you _will _pay."

His voice was dark and threatening, unusual from the normally calm turtle.

Raphael smirked but nodded in agreement. If his brother was harmed at all, true to Leo's word, Bishop would suffer under their hands.

Donatello straightened, his searching eyes returning to his brother's. "I know where the transmission is coming from." he whispered, making sure only Raph and Leo could hear.

They both nodded and sheathed their weapons. Soon they were running down another abandoned hall way. They were both so close and yet so far.

"We're about five minutes from where the transmission was coming from."

Raph made a sound of approval. "How'd you find it Donnie?"

"I have my ways." Don allowed himself a small smile of self-achievement before his face was neutral once more. They couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

Leonardo and the others ran hard and soon came upon a large dual door. Raphael wasted no time in smashing the doors down, his foot being the weapon. There was a loud smash as the doors snapped off their hinges and flew inside.

Raphael slid to a stop, his eyes widening. In front of him was a large window pane, and on the other side of the room was their little brother. "Mikey!"

He ran forward, intent on smashing through the glass to get to his brother.

Donatello's eyes widened and he reached out for his brother. "Raph, don't!"

The warning came too late, and Raph's foot tripped a wire. A loud explosion rang throughout the room, sending debris flying everywhere.

A heavy smoke covered the room.

* * *

Michelangelo turned his head up, seeing a change of colour out of the corner of his eye. The large pane that usually housed his torturer was full of a dark black smoke. What exactly had happened? Had his brother's ambushed Bishop?

A strange sinking feeling sat in his gut, pulling a frown from the normally happy turtle. This wasn't right. Something told him that the smoke coming from that room wasn't good news, at least not for him. He had a really horrible feeling.

"Come on guys, you have to be okay. Please don't let it be you." Mikey blinked, trying to pull back his worry. He didn't need to work himself up when it could be absolutely nothing.

But, it didn't feel like it was nothing.

Coughing came from a far corner of the room, a large book case toppled over and a green hand stuck out from underneath.

"Is everyone alright…?" A pained voice came from the other end, and Leo pulled himself out from a pile of papers and wood. He'd been near the door when the explosion went off. The wave had sent him careening into the desk near the wall. He didn't think that the desk would be able to be used for anything useful, except firewood.

"M'fine…" Raph grunted, his hand twitching. "But would you guys mind getting this thing off of me?"

Donatello groaned and crawled out from underneath a stack of glass. "I hate pictures. Remind me to never hang them on my wall."

He hissed as he put pressure on his right hand.

"Donny, are you okay?" Leo's worried voice sounded through the thick fog of smoke.

"Yeah, it's not broken, just twisted. I'll be fine. What about you?"

Leo did a quick once over before nodding. "I'm fine. But we have to help Raph."

"Yeah, preferably sooner than later. This thing is heavy." Raphael groaned, shifting under the large book case.

Both Donatello and Leonardo made their way to their feet and trudged over to their other brother. Using his good hand, Don helped Leo to lift the thing off of their brother, allowing him to crawl out from underneath.

"I'm just bruised, so I'm fine, ya know, before ya ask." Raphael stood on his feet, his head turning towards the large pane of glass that should be on the wall. "That thing didn't even break…"

"My guess is that it's heavily reinforced. So the only way down there is around." Don frowned. He didn't like that option at all.

Raphael growled. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go."

The other's didn't need to be told twice, and they trudged out of the room. Had Bishop planned on them being destroyed in that room?

Leo smirked slightly to himself. He hoped so, as it would give them the element of surprise. He only hoped that Mikey could hold on.

'_Soon Mike…'_


	5. Scream

Michelangelo groaned as he tried to shift on the table. His body felt heavy like lead, and it didn't seem like it was getting any better than from what it was like before. Whatever that gas had been, it had completely disabled him. He couldn't move anything except his head.

He glanced towards the large pane of glass once more, seeing the cloud of smoke starting to dissipate. From what he could see from his vantage point, there wasn't anyone in the room at all. But, it looked a mess. All the pictures, or what he assumed were pictures, were no longer hanging on the wall, and there was a large imprint on the wall they'd been hanging on.

Mikey turned his head towards the door as it opened, a familiar figure stepping through. He narrowed his eyes, just wishing he could do something to this man.

"I've come to deliver some grave news to you turtle." Bishop had a smirk on his face, the news seeming like it was wonderful to him.

"What…?" Mikey felt like he'd regret asking, but he had to know. He wasn't one who was able to sit in the dark for long.

Bishop's smirk widened as he eyed the turtle on the table. "Your brother's are dead. Such wonderful news, isn't it?"

Mikey gaped, his eyes wide. "Y-you're lying!"

"I don't lie turtle. Trust me, that's one thing you know to be truth from my mouth." He grinned before turning to make his way out of the room.

Michelangelo struggled, trying to make his body move. Anything, he had to do something to get free! His brother's, there was no way that they could be dead. He just wouldn't believe it.

The door snapped shut behind seconds after Bishop had left.

"LIAR!" Mikey fell back against the table, his body shaking from his fruitless struggles.

* * *

"LIAR!"

Bishop couldn't help but smile as he heard the echo through the hall. Telling the young turtle had been the right choice after all. The emotional turmoil would help to break him down, making him easier to pick apart. It wouldn't do to have something that could actually fight back.

Soon enough he would be able to collect his prize. He had lied about the genetic strands. The more lies he told the turtle, the more panicked he seemed to get. His experiment was going exactly as planned.

His eyes trailed towards a clock, an actual smile settling on his face. He only had hours left to wait until the last piece would fall in to place. When that time came, he'd only have to sit back and watch to see how it played out.

* * *

"How much longer Donnie?" Raphael grunted as he ran behind his other brothers. His eyes glanced around the halls as they moved, not seeing a single guard. This wasn't right, it shouldn't be like this, especially considering who was in charge.

Donatello sighed quietly, frustration tinged in his voice. "I don't know. I calculated it exactly where the room should be, but it's not here. I can only do so much Raph."

"Guys, calm down. Finding Mikey is top priority right now." Leonardo frowned, running just behind Don, trusting that he had figured out where to go."

"It's a trap Leo." Raph's revelation was sudden, and surprised both of the other turtles.

Leo glanced over his shoulder at Raph's surprisingly serious face. "We figured as much Raph, but why state it?"

Raphael frowned, glancing to the side for a moment before looking back up at his two brothers. "It's too quiet, an' Bishop's the one who's involved in all of it. Ya know how sneaky that bastard can be."

He wasn't quite sure why, but his gut instinct was telling him not to trust this place. However, his brotherly instinct was telling him to keep on going. They had to get Mikey, they couldn't just leave him in this maniac's hands. Especially considering what had happened the last time they'd been captured.

He remembered how Mikey had nearly been sliced open. If Master Splinter and Casey and April hadn't interfered, he was sure Mikey would not have been a full turtle at the moment.

Raph looked up as Leo interrupted his reverie.

"I know Raph, but it's for Mikey. We can't just leave him, even if we know it's a trap. We just have to work around it." Leo slid around another corner, continuing to follow after his brother.

Donatello nodded, agreeing. "We can't leave him with Bishop. We all know that, especially with how crazy that guy can be."

He refused to call Bishop a scientist, finding him a disgrace to any kind of label of that kind.

Raphael smirked, glad that his brother's had come to the same conclusion that he had.

The halls seemed like they would never end, and it felt like hours had passed since they started running. All of them were slowly starting to get frustrated on not being able to find where their youngest brother was located.

"I found it!" Don's eyes lit up in success and he rounded another corner, a set of double doors down at the end. They ran towards them, pushing the doors open.

Another small door was on the other side, and they hurried towards that one as well, and it flew open, letting the brother's pile into the room.

Raphael was the first one to spot their younger brother on the table across from them, and he hurried over. "Mikey!"

"I suggest you stop, Raphael." Bishop's voice echoed through the room, causing Raph to slide to a stop.

Raphael's eyes snapped up to the now cleared of smoke room. "Whadd'ya mean!"

"Pay close attention." Bishop's face broke out into a smirk.

All three brother's eyes trailed to the youngest, seeing his body shaking, his face contorted in pain. Realization quickly dawned in Donatello's eyes, and they snapped up to the window, anger roaring through his normally docile coffee coloured orbs. "What did you do to him!"

He knew that something had been introduced into his brother's body, and he wanted to know what, now.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Now I'll leave you to your little brotherly reunion." Bishop turned and walked away, ignoring the shout of anger that came from Raphael.

Small whimpering sounds were heard from the small turtle, causing all three heads to turn from the window and back to their brother.

Leo stepped forward, worry easily shown on his face. "Mikey, are you okay?"

He placed his hand on Mikey's arm, shocked at how hot it was. "Donnie, something's wrong. What's happened to him?"

Donatello had already hurried to Mikey's side, his hands moving over the younger turtle's face. "Bishop must have introduced something new to his system, and his body is having an adverse reaction to it."

All three brother's eyes widened in pain, and they winced as a loud scream tore through the room, coming from their little brother.

Mikey's eyes had snapped open as he screamed in pain, acting as if nothing around him was registering.

Something was wrong with him, but Donatello just didn't have the answer. What was it? What had Bishop done to his brother?

"Oh Mikey…"


	6. Home

Another scream tore through the room as Mikey struggled on the table, his face contorted in pain. That's all he could feel. It was like pure fire was coursing through his body. He really wished that it was back to that numbness from before, because this was _not_ better at all!

He felt hands touching his arms and his face, but all it did was add more pain. He tried twisting away from the hands, but the straps held him down. He heard a whimper, and knew it was coming from him. His eyes burned as tears coursed down his cheeks.

All he wanted was this pain to go away. He didn't know what had caused it. Bishop hadn't done anything new! He whimpered in pain once more, holding back his scream. He managed to open his eyes a fraction, spotting his brothers around him, worry and helplessness in their eyes. He wanted to tell them it would be okay, but how could he when he wasn't sure?

His breath caught as another wave of intense pain tore through him, and another choked scream escaped. He just wanted it to stop!

* * *

Donatello flinched as another scream tore from his brother. He couldn't figure out what it was that Bishop had done to him, but he'd have to figure it out when they got home.

"We have to get him out of here, I don't have anything I can help him with here." He bit his lip and finished pulling the buckles off of his brother's limbs. He dodged Mikey's foot as it shot out. "Raph."

"Already on it." Raph grunted, moving forward and picking his brother up. He held him so his flailing limbs wouldn't strike anybody. "How're we gonna get 'im outta 'ere Don?"

Leonardo glanced towards the door, his eyes narrowed. "Same way we came in Raph… with some _additions_. He unsheathed his katana and stalked towards the door, his brothers right behind him.

Leo measured the door with his eyes and made some quick slashes, and smirked as the door fell apart. "Let's go."

He took off, leading his brothers out of the room. He kept his weapons drawn, ready to take down any opponent that got in his way. As they moved, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why was nobody trying to stop them? Surely Bishop wouldn't want to let them go so easily, especially when he'd gone to so much trouble to get Mikey.

"I don' like dis." Raphael stated, wincing as another whimper of pain came from his youngest brother. "No one's stopping' us Leo."

Leonardo nodded, Raph's statement agreeing with his previous thoughts. "I know."

"Bishop left too early. He has something planned for Mikey… but if we can get home in time…" Donatello frowned. He really hoped he was able to stop what was happening to his brother. Bishop had no idea what he had in his lab… and that would hopefully work to his advantage.

"Den let's get 'im 'ome." Raph grunted. He could feel his youngest brother shaking in his arms, and didn't like it one bit. Once Mikey was better, and he said 'once', because he didn't believe in 'if', then Bishop was _dead_.

Leonardo sliced his way through another door that refused to open, and he sighed slightly in relief as they burst outside.

"I'll get the Shell Sub." Don spoke quickly and rushed ahead, diving into the water. He pushed quickly with his legs and arms, knowing that time really wasn't on their side at the moment. He internally grinned as he spotted the Shell Sub and quickly swam towards it.

Once he was close enough, he swam underneath to the opening and typed in the code. The pressure stabilized before the door swung open. Don swam up into the sub and took a gasping breath. He hopped up and closed the door before hurrying to the control panels and starting it up. He quickly shot up towards the surface.

* * *

The water rose quickly as the Shell Sub appeared, and Leo and Raph wasted no time in hurrying towards it. The door on the top swung open, allowing the two brothers in.

Raphael hopped up on to the top first, handing Mikey down to Don before following his brother in and taking him back in his arms. Once Leo was in, they took their seats.

Donatello pulled the hatch shut and tightened it before taking his seat once more. "We'll be home soon, just keep an eye on Mike, okay?"

Raphael could hear the worry in his brother's voice, and he nodded. "Ya don' need ta tell me Don, trust me. I'll keep an eye on 'im."

Don nodded before taking the handles and submerging the sub once more. When it was deep enough, he took off towards the underwater entrance to their home. As he drove towards the lair, he had a million thoughts running through his head. How was he going to fix this? Did he even have the right materials?

He'd been confident before, but now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he wasn't quite too sure that he could even do this. His brother's life was in his hands. Could he handle this burden?

Don jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He glanced back to see that it was his eldest brother Leo.

"You're not alone Don. We're here too. We _know_ that you can do this. We have faith in you. Okay?" He offered his brother a small smile.

Donatello's worried eyes calmed somewhat and he returned the smile. "Thanks Leo."

He turned back towards the front, his shoulders now set in determination. He _would_ do this. There were no ifs in this.

"ETA is fifteen minutes." Don hit the gas as he hurried towards the entrance of the lair. He was _never_ leaving the Shell Sub at the underwater docks again. It could have cost him the life of his brother. He wouldn't be able to live with that.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed slowly for the occupants in the vehicle, Mikey's whimpers being the only sound that filled the machine. Everyone was tense, their worry obvious. Comforting and encouraging words had been spoken, but until their brother was safe and out of harms way, no one was going to be completely relaxed.

Donatello's voice soon broke the silence. "We're here!"

He glanced back at his brothers. "As soon as I park, I need you to go and get the cot and medi-kit ready, along with some blankets, okay Leo?"

Leo nodded in affirmation.

"And Raph, I want you to follow after Leo and put Mikey on the cot. Take the blankets and make sure that he's kept warm."

Raphael nodded as well. Anything to keep his younger brother from going through anything worse.

Don pulled up under the bridge and popped the hatch. Leo moved quickly and was out of sub and going to work on what Don had asked him to do.

"I'll get to the top to help you with Mikey." Donatello climbed out of the sub and balanced on top, reaching down to grab his brother. He was concerned. The screaming and flailing had stopped on the ride home, and he was now reduced to a whimpering mess. Don knew he had to hurry.

Raphael handed Mikey up, carefully supporting him from underneath as Don pulled him up.

Once Donatello had a firm hold, Raph climbed up after his brother.

"Take him to the infirmary Raph, I'll be right back, I have to grab some things." Don handed Mikey to Raph, getting an affirmative nod.

Raphael jumped down, cushioning his landing by bending his knees. Once steady he took off towards the infirmary, Don leaving in the opposite direction.

He didn't know what was wrong with his brother, but his gut was telling him it was getting worse. Mikey wasn't supposed to be quiet like this.

He looked down at the small turtle in his arms. "Please be alright Mike…"


	7. Beep Beep

Raphael stepped into the infirmary, his eyes glancing over to his blue clad brother, already sitting in a chair near the set up cot. He walked over and set Mikey down in the cot, and covered him with the gathered blankets.

"How is he?"

Raph jumped at the sudden voice, and turned his head towards Leo. "He ain't getting' any betta'. I hope Don can help 'im…"

Raph walked over and pulled a chair up beside his brother. "Leo… I'm gonna kill Bishop. An' don' ya stop me." His growl was angry as he looked at his shaking brother.

"I'm not going to stop you Raph, because I'll be helping you." Leo's eyes were hard, his shoulders set in determination. Bishop had messed with their lives way too much, and it was time for it to stop. This attack against their youngest brother had been the last straw.

Raphael glanced over at his only older brother and nodded, before looking back to Mikey.

The door swung open once more as Donatello came in, a mixture of needles in his hands. "I'm going to take some blood samples and see if I can pinpoint exactly what it is that Bishop introduced into his bloodstream."

Now that they were home and away from Bishop's lab, Donatello was much calmer, following a strict schedule he set for himself whenever something happened to one of his brothers.

He set the empty vials onto the table and pulled up a clear syringe.

"Don? What's dat?" Raphael eyed the syringe.

"It's a painkiller Raph. It's the only one that I have. It's from our last trip to the hospital." He frowned as he gently lifted Mikey's arm, hesitating slightly.

"What's the matter Don?" Leo gave his brother a concerned look.

Donatello bit his lip, slightly unsure. "I want to give it to him to reduce his pain… but I'm not sure if it'll react to what Bishop used. I just don't know, not yet. And the time it'll take for me to figure it out, he'll be in pain if I don't administer the drug now."

Leonardo raised himself from the chair and walked over towards his younger brother. "Don, you know this best out of all of us. Do you believe it'll react?"

Don took a deep breath and the n let it out, calming himself. "It typically doesn't react to many other chemicals… but the ones that it does are fatal."

"You can do this Don." Leo lay a calming hand on his brother's shoulder.

Raphael pushed himself up and came to Don's other side. "Don, if ya don' stop 'is pain, he's jus' gonna suffa."

"Okay… just step back." Don gave them a small smile as they did as he asked. He grabbed the rubber band he'd tied around his arm, and tied it around Mikey's upper arm. He gently prodded the inside of the arm, finding the vein. "I'll have to take the blood samples first, so I don't contaminate them with the morphine."

He was getting nervous, nearly mixing up what he was supposed to do first. He couldn't afford to be like this, he _had _to be calm. He grabbed a few of the empty vials and a needle. He found the vein once more and placed the needle into the vein. He used three vials, collecting samples of his brother's blood. Hopefully with these he would be able to determine exactly what was affecting his brother so badly.

Donatello withdrew the needle and set it to the side, and picked up the syringe once more. He inserted it into a different vein after prodding to find another one, and administered the painkiller.

He pulled the needle out, watching as Michelangelo's shaking slowed, his pain creased brows easing. "I've done what I can for the pain."

Don walked over towards a tall machine and brought it over, plugging it in to the plug in. There was a green line across the black screen. He brought up a small grey object attached to a cord, and placed it on Mikey's finger. The screen instantly started up in peaks. It was a heart monitor, something everyone was familiar with.

He turned towards his brothers. "Please watch him while I'm testing the samples I just took."

"Don't worry bro, ya don' even need ta ask." Raph lightly patted Don's shoulder before taking his seat once more.

Leonardo nodded. "You can do it Don. If you need anything at all, just call one of us."

Donatello smiled and turned his head towards his only younger brother. He'd do it, he couldn't lose him. "Okay."

He turned and walked out of the room, the gathered vials of blood in his hands. The door clicked shut behind him.

"Don will do it, but for now, all we can do is hope that Mikey can hang on." Leo frowned and grasped his brother's limp hand, lightly stroking his thumb over the limp hand. His eyes focused on the ground, frown in place.

He jumped slightly as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Don' even _t'ink_ dat's anythin's gonna go wrong. Ya know dat Don's got dis, jus' believe in 'im Leo. Yer supposed ta be the leada'."

Leo turned his eyes up to his red clad brother and nodded. "Yeah… sorry."

"S'fine… jus' don' do it again." Raph smirked slightly before removing his hand and turning his eyes to their too still brother.

* * *

Donatello used an eye dropper to place a few drops of the blood sample on to a sample, and then made a wet mount, placing a clear thin piece of glass over the blood, and staining it blue. He put the slide under the microscope and brought the image into focus.

He had to get this substance isolated so he could determine exactly how he was going to create, or get an antidote. He wouldn't say that there was none, he knew their had to be. He _would_ find it, because his brother's were counting on him… IMikey/I was counting on him.

His eye darted around, taking in everything he saw, and jotted down anything that he found to be important. There were definitely some cells that didn't belong in the blood, and he was hoping that he would be able to identify exactly what they were.

"Just you wait Mike." Don had a concentrated look on his face as he worked. He had put himself on a schedule. He would find the cure before tomorrow. He couldn't allow for it to be any later. Couldn't allow for Mikey to suffer any longer than he had to. If he couldn't find anything, he'd have to call in some help.

* * *

The pain ran through him with pins and needles. Since when was pain allowed to do that? He didn't think it was supposed to… wasn't it supposed to just be sharp?

He groaned quietly, his lids feeling like lead. How was a turtle to open his eyes if it was so much work?

He heard a faint calling of his name, and he just knew that it was important that he _did_ open his eyes, no matter how difficult it was.

His eyes slowly slid open, seeing blurs of green blue and green red. Leo and Raph…? What were they doing in his room? And why was everything fuzzy?

_"Mikey…"_

The voice was quiet and fuzzy. He grasped on to the sound, trying to pull himself out of the thick fog that his mind had fallen into. It was so difficult, and required the strength that he just didn't have. Maybe tomorrow he could leave? He didn't want to leave now, it hurt too much.

_"Come on Mike… wake up."_

No, the voice was persistent and wouldn't leave him alone. Why couldn't it just go away? He'd tried already… and all he wanted to do now was rest. Was that so much to ask?

"Nghh…"

He groaned, his head hurting and his throat burning. His eyes slid closed, and no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't open again. He felt his mind shutting down, and he gave in.

_Beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeep…_


	8. Nano

Raphael's eyes fell open in shock as the heart monitor went flat, and he was up in less than a second, at his brother's side. "Mikey!"

Leo's head whipped around to the door. "DON!"

Donatello jumped as he heard his name yelled in a panicked tone, nearly dropping what he had in his hand. He set the vial down and hurried towards the room, panic starting to take hold of his heart. He really hoped that it wasn't what he feared. He had to have more time than this!

The door flew open as he rushed in, and what he saw nearly made his own heart stop. Leo and Raph were over their brother, trying to get him breathing again.

He grabbed on to Mikey's arms, feeling for a pulse on his wrist, dread setting in his heart when he found none. This couldn't be…

He didn't have the tools to bring him back. Don brought both hands up into a fist and beat them on Mikey's chest, knowing that their plastrons protected them from the harshest of the blows. He glanced at the heart monitor, seeing the little blips that would come across, only to go dead again.

He felt tears dripping down his cheeks as he tried one last time.

_Beeeeeeeep…_

The sound didn't stop, and Don fell heartbroken into the chair, his eyes wide and staring. He'd been so close to finding a cure… why had this had to happen? Mikey couldn't be dead. He'd failed…

He didn't even notice as a hand was replaced on each shoulder.

_Beeeeep…. Beeeep…beep… beep_

Don's head shot up as the sound regulated back into the reassuring sound of a heartbeat. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair back as he rushed to Mikey's side.

Leo and Raph looked at each other, not mentioning that both of them had tears in their eyes that they refused to let fall. They both made their way to Don's side and looked at their youngest brother. Their youngest Ialive/I brother.

"You did it Don…" Leo could hear his own relief in his voice.

Raphael's hand snaked forward, grasping Mikey's wrist. He couldn't believe that he'd nearly lost him. His little prankster. His little brother.

Donatello turned his wet eyes up to his eldest brother and hugged him. "I thought we'd lost him…"

He held back his shaking. He had to get back to work on the cure as quickly as possible. He didn't want another near heart attack. He didn't think… no, he _knew_ he couldn't handle it if it happened again.

"We know you can do it Donnie… we trust you. Mikey trusts you. When you've figured this out, I promise, we'll go after Bishop." Leo whispered, comforting his younger brother. "We'll go as a team, all _four_ of us."

Don let a small smile cross his face and nodded. "Right."

He pulled away from the hug and glanced over at Raph who hadn't let go of Mikey's wrist. "I'll do it Raph."

Raphael glanced over his shoulder and gave Don a slight smirk. "I know ya will bud."

Donatello nodded before making his way out of the room. "Call me if anything else changes." He pulled open the door and walked out, the door swinging shut behind him.

As he made his way back to his lab, his mind flashed back to the way his brother had looked, the way he'd felt when he thought he'd lost him. He didn't want to go through that again, ever. He'd make sure that they wouldn't have to go through this.

He pulled open his lab door and quickly set back to work on figuring out exactly how he'd make a cure. He was close, he could feel it.

* * *

"How far along has it progressed?" Bishop walked into a middle sized room and over towards the computers where two men dressed in black suits sat.

The one on the right looked up at the one who approached them. "It's already passed into phase two sir. Phase three could take a few more days to complete."

Bishop's eyes narrowed. "I don't want it done in a few days, I want it done in a few hours. Make it happen."

"B-but sir! That's impossible without killing the subject!" The other one had whipped around, looking at Bishop in shock.

"I don't care. We're so close, I want it done soon." Bishop narrowed his eyes further. "Are you questioning me?"

"Never! Phase three will be completed in a few hours!" He turned around and quickly got back to work.

"That's what I thought." Bishop nodded before he turned and walked out of the room. Once he was out of sight, the first one who had spoken turned to the one beside him. "We _can't _get this done in a few hours. Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry, Bishop doesn't know that. We can pretend." He grinned slightly as he continued to type.

The other one nodded and got back to work as well.

* * *

Raphael watched his youngest brother as he lay on the bed, making sure that his chest continued to rise and fall. As long as that kept up, he could be sure in the knowledge that his little brother was alive and breathing.

"You know Don's going to do it." Leo stated, sitting in the other chair.

Raph glanced over at Leo, snorting slightly. "I know dat Leo, ya don' need ta tell me." His words had no bite, but he spoke them if only to keep routine, normalcy.

Mikey was going to wake up, and they'd all be back to normal again, hopefully soon. Raph didn't want it any other way.

Donatello's eyes widened at what he spotted in one of the cells. This could explain why Mikey was in so much pain as well.

He pulled the sample out from under his microscope and made his way over to his computer, running some diagnostics. He and his brothers had been witness to these things before, but never like this.

Nanobots. This most likely meant that Mikey was internally being monitored as well. He frowned at the thought, even if it brought some insight as to what may have happened. He could create a small electric pulse which could destroy them all, hopefully wrecking Bishop's plans.

Right now though, clearing his brother's blood of those harmful chemicals was more important.

His eyes widened slightly as he thought of something. He could kill two birds with one stone. It was possible, if he worked at it hard enough, and, if he had some help.

Don picked up his shell cell, calling a familiar number.

It rung a few times, and then a familiar voice picked up. _"Hello?"_

"April? I need your help." Don spoke, a little nervous. He really hoped she'd be able to help him with this. It could be the only way to save Mikey.

_"Sure Don, what is it?"_

"Can you come over, and bring your computer?" He smiled as he heard the affirmative, and then hung up once April said she'd be over as soon as she could.

They'd find it, and they'd cure his youngest brother. There was no way he was going to fail.

"Just hang on Mike, we're close."

* * *

**I found this chapter on my hard drive... think I wrote it a couple months ago. :P**


End file.
